


Wedding Dress

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: And it's her she loves, and it's her she's losing.





	Wedding Dress

Jaehee loves Zen, as his fan; she loves the idea of him. The way he takes on yet another varied role like a duck to water, the way he not only expresses emotion in the way he speaks, but with every part of his body when he moves in theatre or on the screen is mesmerising. From the way he holds himself and commands the stage, there is not a single thing she could fault, only considering his entire being a beautiful masterpiece…

Yet there is another kind of beauty, more subtle, that has been catching Jaehee’s eye more and more. She hardly thinks of Zen first because of it, this person captivating her foremost thoughts every time. Zen is second to them, and perhaps always will be.

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Jaehee, you’re online! Did I miss much at the bakery café today~?

Jaehee’s heart leaps into her throat at the name display in the chat, sighing far too hard with relief when she catches what comes after it within the brackets. It takes her a minute to collect herself, trying to relax on the sofa where she sits at home, then she calmly begins pressing the keys on her touchscreen phone with added precision.

This person occupies her thoughts most mornings and nights, and every single timeslot in between. Her dear friend who she could not have made her small business a reality without, of whom she cares for more deeply than she should.

Jaehee Kang: It was a calm day as usual, busy, but calm. How was shooting for the film? ^^

Jaehee knows it has been a year since she took up the role of being Zen’s manager, which means she also knows how busy she can get during the times there is more of a demand for him, but the feeling of…

_‘Feeling of what? Jealousy? This is absurd…’_

The heavy feeling in her chest that arises when her schedule sees time in the bakery café taken away from her dear friend is not something she can completely ignore and pretend is not there.

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): It was great! Zen is really doing so well, I am so proud of him~♡. You should have seen him today, Jaehee, it was an emotional scene! I cried even watching the outtakes, lol

Jaehee can imagine her face; she has seen many expressions alone from when they have spent nights together watching Zen’s DVDs and other emotional – be it sad and raw or happy and hilarious – movies and TV shows. Sleepovers with her were always fun. Emphasis on “were”, as they just do not see many days like that anymore… It is no use blaming Zen, Jaehee knows that too, yet she still cannot stop herself.

Jaehee Kang: I am glad to hear Zen’s career is heading in the direction he deserves. ^^

Her response is short, but sweet, and encouraging like it should be. She at least has the resolve to keep a brave face and a calm online demeanour. If she is happy, then Jaehee is happy too.

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Speaking of directions, I have really big news!!!

The heavy feeling in Jaehee’s chest does not waver, no; it only grows the longer the chat continues.

Jaehee Kang: Do you have a role in the movie too, by any chance?

She leaves it open even with being specific with her question, hoping that the answer is “Yes!” and it’s left at that, but the longer she waits for the reply, the likelihood is that it’s something she’s all but dreading deep down inside—  _Dreading?_ Dreading… _what?_

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): I wish! Then we would be the on-screen power couple everyone should be talking about, pow~! ♡

Jaehee is not exactly sure where she got her typing habits from, whether it was from Zen, Yoosung, Luciel, or some sort of combination of them all mixed with the calm and innocently cute way she would message too. If it were Zen alone typing like that, then the word “narcissist” would surely be thrown around, yet whenever she typed in a different most peculiar way it was nothing but charming.

Jaehee Kang: I think we are maybe getting off topic. ^^;;

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Yes, you are right. Ahem! What I mean to say is that I have something important to tell you, and since you are important to me, I wanted you to know first.

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Jaehee, I am…

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): I mean to say that Zen and I are getting married! We are engaged! ♡

_‘Ah…’_

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Aaaaaaand I want you to be our best man! Well, best woman... as well as maid of honour!

 _No,_ no that's like rubbing salt into the wound— _Wound...?_ There was no wound at all, no physical nor mental one Jaehee could think of, and yet... Why did she not want her friend's kindness right now, and _why did it hurt so much?_ To be asked for one role was a privilege enough, but to be asked to be _both,_ especially when there were still other suitable candidates to be chosen from, well...

Jaehee Kang: Wouldn't Mr. Han...

Jahee Kang: Ahem, Jumin be a more suitable role for best man? Perhaps even Yoosung? Luciel?

She wouldn't tell her, but Jaehee really, _really,_ doesn't want to be both if she _has_ to be one at all. There's a pang of guilt welling up inside her about it, naturally, but what she's asking is just... _it's too much too soon._

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Hmm~ I guess we can have a think about it.

"We" meaning _her and Zen._

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): I just really want you there on our special day, Jaehee, playing an important role since that's what you've always done. You're important to me, you know? Please always remember that.

Jaehee slouches against the cushion behind her back, staring at the screen for a while, imagining what the "big day" would likely entail, both aesthetic-wise as well as the personal _feel_ of it all. She imagines all the traditional white decorated with glistening silver threads, lightly coloured pastel pink petals adorning the tablecloths in between cutlery and beautiful ornaments.

It's not as if Jaehee hasn't had the conversation of weddings with her, considering it's always a hot topic when they work together and fans of Zen make idle chitchat with her about their relationship, asking all sorts of things.

_"So, are you two going to get married? You look so perfect together!"_

Jaehee should have expected it from the start, and yet the fact that it's now suddenly been confirmed to her personally by the one person she never wished to hear it from is... rather ironic.

She cannot deny the aura they give off when together, or how perfectly her hand fits into Zen's when they slip into line beside each other when they walk... maybe she _is_ jealous, and maybe it's all because she wishes she were the one engaged to her. It was never Zen she was worried about being snatched away from her — no matter how much the others teased — as she was only loyal as a fan, and that was that.

No, it would seem it was _her_ who Jaehee was truly scared of being taken away, and here she was, sealing the deal that she would never have her best friend in her arms as a lover instead. Why did she have to be so kind and perfect and make Jaehee feel the way she did?

Rubbing her eyes, she makes up some excuse that it's late and she's tired, and maybe she should go to bed too after the exciting announcement, even if it was an announcement to just her. The others would see the chat history soon enough, and Jaehee's not sure she wants to be logged in to see that one unfold after feeling so drained after this one.

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Okay, Jaehee~ I look forward to discussing all our ideas with you the next time I'm on the same shift as you, hopefully sooner rather than later if Zen's filming schedule allows it! I'd love your opinion on music and lighting, all of you, as I want us all to enjoy the day just as much as Zen and I.

Jaehee Kang: I look forward to it. ^^ Rest well.

Mrs Ryu♥ (lol): Good night~ ♡

Jaehee stares at her phone for a while even after she exits the chat, unaware that her grip had been tightening more and more around the device that there's now a red mark of the outlined edges pressed into her palms. Regretfully, her mind wanders to what she'll look like on the day, and her heart sinks.

"When the music starts, you will vow to spend the rest of your life with him. How I prayed every night this day would never come…"

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many caught onto the title before clicking on this. Inspired by a song of the same name. Also heavily inspired by Ameri Lie who did an MM video that used this song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnovJaOtO3I). I had this half written, saw that video, and knew exactly what to finally title this as and how to finish it off at the end too. Anyway, I'm kind of sorry that my second writing piece for Mystic Messenger is another sad one, but once I get started, I can't stop. I promise I'll bring something happy to the table soon.


End file.
